I'm OK
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) Stephanie is so lost after her match with her father at No Mercy, that not even Chris Jericho can get through to her.


Title: I'm okay by Christina Aguilera  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Stephanie McMahon reminisces about all the things her father has done to her.  
  
A/N: I am acting as if Vince beat Stephanie to a bloody pulp at No Mercy. Linda still threw in the towel, Stephanie is all battered and bruised. It is not my intention to put anybody down in this story and I hope to God this never happened.  
  
A/N 2: Britney gave me such the urge to repost this, so I did. Hope you like it. Written a little after no mercy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Once upon a time there was a girl. In her early years she had to learn~*~  
  
~*~How to grow up living in a war that she called home. Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm~*~  
  
~*~Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face. Every time my father's fist would put her in her place~*~  
  
~*~Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room. Hoping it would be over soon~*~   
  
Stephanie McMahon sat on the banister of her balcony on the second story of her house, staring up at the sky. It was 3 a.m., the morning after No Mercy. It was slowly drizzling outside and cold as hell, but Stephanie didn't seem to care. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her kneecaps. Both of her eyes were black and her lip was busted. Her cheeks were swelled and her whole body was soar. Her body hurt like hell, but that wasn't the reason she was crying in pain.  
  
She was crying because of her mental pain. Stephanie knew Vince was crazy, but that he would hurt her like the way he did that night wasn't the thought. But she knew it was going to come eventually. Ever since she was a kid, her father would abuse her. At first Stephanie thought he hated because she wasn't a boy. Stephanie knew how much her father loved Shane, and maybe he just wanted to have another boy. He kept telling her that she was useless.  
  
But soon after, the verbal abuse became worse. He would yell at her when she did something wrong, or just when she was around. Shane had stood up for her numerous times, but to no avail. Vince would always tell her to shut up because of her squeaky voice. He didn't ever want to take her too work because she was rather chubby as a child. Soon after Vince found a use for Stephanie. As an act for business, Vince let his business partners have his way with her. Stephanie didn't like the idea of this, but she felt it was the only way to stay close to her father. At least he never touched her that way, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same~*~  
  
~*~And I still remember how you kept me so afraid~*~  
  
~*~Strength is my mother for all the love she gave~*~  
  
~*~Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday~*~  
  
~*~And I'm OK~*~  
  
Stephanie sniffled and pulled her knees up closer to her. Yeah, letting other men touch you for your father's money. That was fun, ey? But Stephanie got older, and soon came to her senses. She went to shrinks, she started dating, and she started to hate her father. She was going to make her past go away. But no matter how hard she tried, it stayed with her, and she couldn't change it. She couldn't keep her relationship with her mother, brother or husband stable, she couldn't uphold her brave image at moments, and she couldn't admit to the one's she loved that she was troubled.  
  
She would have gone to her brother, but she knew he would kill Vince if he found out what he made her do when she was younger. She would have gone to her mother, but what could she do? She was getting psychically abused as well, and her make up was not hiding the bruises anymore. More tears fell down Stephanie's face when she remembered her childhood. She would lock herself in her room and listen to her parents fighting over anything and everything.  
  
Even the staff of the house couldn't take it. They would quit after about a month and never come back. The money was good, but the treatment was awful. Soon after Stephanie had went off to college and left the house. Even though she didn't live there, she still felt the presence of her father and his abuse wherever she went. And it finally made her go crazy.  
  
Because of her father, she kept lying to Hunter. She couldn't be honest with him and she couldn't open her heart to him. Every time Stephanie 'I hate you' to Hunter, she wasn't lying. But she didn't hate Hunter, she just pictured Vince's face every time she said it. That was the man she hated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~I often wonder why I carry all this guilt~*~`  
  
~*~When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built~*~  
  
~*~Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door~*~  
  
~*~The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
  
~*~Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done~*~  
  
~*~To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on ~*~  
  
And then the feud had reached its peak point. Vince had ordered Stephanie in a match against himself at no mercy. Stephanie thought it was bad enough that Vince had put her in matches against Brock Lesnar and the A train, but Stephanie never thought that her own father would put his hands on her. And it was awful, not because he beat her, but the reasons why he beat her.  
  
Vince only wanted Stephanie to quit so that that bitch Sable could get her job. Like many divas, they tried to get to the top by sleeping with their boss. And many have come and go, seeing how Vince was very easy. But that's how it went, Vince had his bitches while Linda stayed at home with the kids.  
  
And one of those bitches had manipulated him enough to beat his own flesh and blood. Stephanie remembered every grueling second of it. How he pushed her around a little, how he slapped her here and there. He had suplexed her, he had yelled at her, grabbed her by her throat. Stephanie had the bruises to prove it, and the McMahon blood had spilled all over the ring. And then he choked her with a steel pipe. Too much of a coward to do it with his own hands, he had to use a metal object to make her quit. Instead the asshole just pin her, he wanted to feel dominant and make her yell for mercy.  
  
But Stephanie wouldn't quit, she refused to do so. Instead, she just took it and nearly passed out. But Linda refused to watch it and threw in the towel, causing Stephanie to lose. But Stephanie felt like she lost more than a match. She lost her job and she lost her self esteem. But she held her head high, for she still had her pride and her dignity.  
  
Stephanie remembered the looks of the guys in the locker room's faces. Linda was unable to hold Stephanie and she nearly collapsed to the ground, but Adam and Kurt quickly came by her side. "I'm proud of you," Kurt had whisper into his ear. Dawn had quickly come to her side, clutching her best friend's hand. Kurt and Adam tried to place her on the stretcher, but Stephanie refused. "I want to walk out of this arena," Stephanie said. And then all the wrestlers started clapping, the divas in tears at that statement.  
  
Stephanie had turned to them and gave them a soft smile. "I am proud to have been your boss," she said and gave her staff her goodbye.  
  
Deciding that it was probably time to go inside, ready to go eat. "Time for a pint of ice cream," she said to herself. She wiped away her tears and tried to get up, but her body wouldn't allow it. She let out a slight yell in pain and stayed in her position. She sighed and finally let some more tears fall.  
  
~*~It's not so easy to forget~*~  
  
~*~All the lines you left along her neck~*~  
  
~*~When I was thrown against cold stairs~*~  
  
~*~And every day I'm afraid to come home~*~  
  
~*~In fear of what I might see there~*~  
  
"How is she?" Chris Jericho asked. He looked through the slide door at Stephanie, a sad expression crossing his face. "Not so good," her brother Shane sadly admitted. Shane folded his arms over his chest and shuffled slightly, unable to stay still. "I'm worried that she doesn't even realize the psychical beating that her body has endured. I think she is in too much shock to pay any attention to it," Shane admitted. The blond man shot Shane a sad look, and then looked back at Stephanie.  
  
"I'll go talk to her," Chris said. Shane looked at Chris and nodded. "Be careful," Shane added before looking back at his sister. He then turned around and walked away, shaking his head as he took a shaky breath. Chris looked back at the balcony. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and took in a deep breath. Finally he made his way to the balcony. He slowly made his way to her and sat next to her on the banister.  
  
Stephanie didn't acknowledge his presence, she just laid her chin on her knees and hugged her legs tightly. Chris hesitated for a moment on speaking, him not having a slightest clue what to say at this point. Her noticed her slight quivering of her lips, and he didn't know if it was because she was crying or because she was cold. "Honey, lets go inside," he said, taking off his coat and placing it around her shoulders.  
  
Ignoring his concern, Stephanie began to babble. "We have to call the hospital and check if Mark is ok, and then if Kurt didn't hurt himself too bad in his match," she quickly said. Chris let out a deep sigh and wiped away a strand of hair away from her face. "Stef, we can worry about that later. Right now let us get you cleaned up," he said, trying to pull her up gently by her arm. But Stephanie shook her head, still not listening to the concerned blond.  
  
"And I need to make sure that Dawn gets my paperwork delivered," Stephanie mumbled on. Chris sighed and grabbed her by her shoulders. It broke his heart at the thought of what he had to say, but she needed to hear it. "Steffie babe, you are no longer the GM of Smackdown," he firmly said.  
  
Stephanie shook her head, looking deep into his eyes. "I didn't quit," she softly said. Chris frowned, noticing that Shane had been right, she was still a little lost. "Your mother ended the match, you lost honey," he said, each word breaking his heart. Stephanie sighed and leaned forward deeper into her knees. "I may have lost my job, but I can still be concerned for my employees," she huffed, referring to her previous statement about Kurt and Mark.  
  
Knowing the kind of woman that Stephanie was, he dropped it, knowing she would not look after her own pain until she knew that Mark was all right. "Ok honey, but let's get you inside," Chris pleaded. Finally giving in, she let herself move, but she hissed in pain at the sudden movement. Chris noticed this and slowly and carefully lifted her in his arms. Stephanie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Chris softly laid her on the bed and reached for the phone, he was about to call the hospital when he noticed that Stephanie let out a loud yawn. "Babe?" he asked when he noticed she held a picture frame in her hand with her and her father. A single tear fell out of her eye. "I'm ok," she whispered before fluttering her eyes closed and going to sleep, the frame resting on her chest.  
  
Chris sighed and leaned forward and kissed her forehead ever so softly. "I know," he whispered before snuffling next to her, throwing the picture to the side. He knew that Stephanie was strong and that she would bounce back from this. But he just didn't know how long she would stay mentally scarred after earlier that night, and that scared him.  
  
~*~Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same~*~  
  
~*~And I still remember how you kept me so afraid~*~  
  
~*~Strength is my mother for all the love she gave~*~  
  
~*~Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday~*~  
  
~*~And I'm OK~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, a little sad thingy for all. Hope you like it.  
  
Steffie 


End file.
